


奏爱カレンデュラ(souai karen dyura)

by fatredwings



Series: A. Le Coq Premium Love Liiga [1]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF, premium liiga
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatredwings/pseuds/fatredwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【俱樂部擬人】<br/>他总觉得，利华戴亚就是为他而生。<br/>而TVMK自己，是为等待利华戴亚而生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	奏爱カレンデュラ(souai karen dyura)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in Chinese.I'm not clever enough to translate it into English or Estonian.:(((  
> TVMK×FC Levadia.  
> The title is the name of a Japanese song.  
> 用了簡體中文。我不知道為什麼要用日文歌作標題，因為感覺很合？030不囉嗦了。總之是一篇冷CP的奇怪作品

君は仆を照らす　唯ひとつの光 『你是照耀我的，唯一光芒』

 

1998.  
TVMK温暖地凝视新生的利华戴亚。就是这家伙了，他知道。  
他俯身，攫住利华戴亚微张的唇。  
待他长大，不会记得自己在刚出生时就被夺走初吻。

 

2008.  
深冬，可以看见极光。  
利华戴亚想不通为什么，他在雪地里蹲下，茫然地捂住双眼，不去看华美的苍穹，那会使他炸裂，被撕扯成片。  
还是，一切都是三冠王的下场？  
努力了这么长时间，终于一年三冠，这样难道就会耗尽生命？

 

他和TVMK，亦敌亦友。  
为什么？  
因为TVMK很温柔阿，不像弗洛拉那么冷漠。  
为什么？  
我们是朋友，一起练球的朋友，一起做饭的朋友，一起醉酒互相架着对方回家的朋友。  
所以，稍微喜欢一下，也没什么不对的吧？

 

1999.  
“你这小子，刚建队就4冠，也太不留情面了，”TVMK微笑着，揉乱利华戴亚的墨绿头发，“我喜欢你的踢法。”  
“你的球风也很棒阿，”利华戴亚在TVMK的注视下稍有脸红，“还要感谢与我合并的Sadam。”  
“今年我没踢出状态，下赛季你可就没这么轻松啰，图列维克就算了，别忘了弗洛拉和特兰斯，他们可是气得跳脚。”  
“没关系，”利华戴亚笑得让TVMK胸口好痛，“你会保护我的吧。”  
“场上我可不能放水，”TVMK指尖扫过利华戴亚的脸颊，“但场下我绝不让他们对你怎样。”  
“谢谢你阿，Fanera。”  
“没关系，我们是朋友，不是嘛？”TVMK说出让自己后悔一生的话。  
想收回，早就来不及了。  
他想把利华戴亚占为己有——那双漂亮澄澈的绿眼，如果能永远属于他，那该多好。

 

2002.  
“怎么了，茵弗莱特？”捕捉到茵弗莱特惊异的目光，利华戴亚很是困惑。  
“没什么，只是我不清楚，咱们认识的真是同一个TVMK？”  
利华戴亚沉默，这种话他听了好多遍，弗洛拉也是特兰斯也是，就连尚不景气的卡里鲁和刚刚成立的茵弗莱特，都表述过同样的意思。  
“……总感觉TVMK单单对你态度不一样，”茵弗莱特抱臂，“比如阿，他从不会跑去买巧克力给别人，也不会教别人做饭，更不会考虑别人的事——但对你的时候，他变得像好男人一样。”  
“他本来就很好。”利华戴亚反驳。  
“好个头阿，真不知该说你是太了解他还是太不了解他——嘛，也许我来说这话很奇怪吧，因为我还是个无名小卒——”茵弗莱特喝酒，“但我还是知道TVMK的为人，那样对待你的TVMK反而很失常。”  
失常？失常又怎样？  
利华戴亚从特兰斯那里早听够了TVMK的种种劣迹，从锡拉迈埃口中早得知了TVMK的放达不羁。  
“温柔？怎么可能。”弗洛拉曾斩钉截铁。  
能被他温柔对待的只有我，这便足够。

 

2007.  
“看样子卡里鲁买这么多巴西佬是极力要打入爱沙甲阿。”TVMK牵着利华戴亚的手在绿茵上漫步，103m的长度，缓行起来正舒适。  
“嗯，他进步好快。”  
“我们不能输给他阿。”TVMK侧身，扳过利华戴亚的脸。  
“当然！”利华戴亚自信地笑着，TVMK合上双眼，在对方额上留下轻吻。  
我，就是喜欢你，不论你是快乐还是悲伤，自满还是沮丧，伤人还是受伤——只要是你，我便想看到全部、了解全部。  
不会让给卡里鲁。TVMK在利华戴亚发间冷笑，别以为我不知道你是因为喜欢利华戴亚才这么上进。  
有时他也在想，对利华戴亚来说，他算什么？亦敌亦友？温柔的Fanera？  
“我们是朋友”是TVMK自己说的。  
但他没办法告诉利华戴亚自己爱他，利华戴亚像在他掌心里的瓷娃娃，一不小心便会摔个粉碎。“被讨厌”这种后果，TVMK负担不起。做朋友无疑是最安全的选择。能近距离看着他，触碰他，爱他，虽然稍有不甘，但自己应当知足。  
他太宠利华戴亚，可他无法控制自己，无法放手。  
他总觉得，利华戴亚就是为他而生。  
而TVMK自己，是为等待利华戴亚而生。

 

2008.  
TVMK从去年就早知道自己会有这么一天。  
结果……还是不能陪着利华戴亚了阿。  
他竭力抬起沉重的眼皮，凝视着满脸泪水的利华戴亚，试图再多看对方几眼。不论你是何种模样，我都爱着你。他想说，却再无力说出口，哪怕是简单的两个单词，因为词法，连主语都能省掉却表意明确的两个单词——

Armastan sind. 『（我）爱你。』

他实在没有开口的力气。  
我不在了，利华戴亚会有新朋友吗？会和别人在一起吗？  
利华戴亚会好好给自己做饭吗？我只教会了他黑麦面包和蘑菇汤的做法——或是，以后会有人教他做饭吗？  
如果有这样的人，利华戴亚得替我好好感谢他阿。  
如果有这样的人，你一定要好好对利华戴亚阿。  
阿阿，到死前还想着关于利华戴亚的琐事，真的是——  
完全不会无聊。  
君は仆の生命。 『你便是我的生命。』

 

直到TVMK生命的尽头，“我爱你”还是没被利华戴亚说出口，他不想在TVMK将死之际被讨厌。他移开覆在眼上的手掌，它们冻得发红，TVMK又要怪他不懂爱护自己了。  
假如……TVMK还活着的话。  
他警告自己不要哭，他现在已无人可以依赖。要坚强，不能让TVMK挂念他。  
“我会好好表现的，”他对墓碑说，“我会赢得联赛，我会赢超级杯，我会赢爱沙尼亚杯。  
“在国家队和欧洲赛场，我也一定全力表现，为国争光，让你一直微笑。  
“我不会输给弗洛拉，也不可能任由卡里鲁超过我。不管是他俩，还是特兰斯，他们都见鬼去吧。胜利，是我的，也是我们的。  
“阿……最后一件事，虽说这么长时间以来都没告诉你，但我还是想正式郑重地说一次。”  
利华戴亚认真地看着墓碑，开始飘雪了。

“Mina armastan sind TVMK.” 『TVMK，我爱你。』

句子不带任何省略，没有一处偷工减料，正如我对你的爱。  
他转身离去，望向天顶，果然，那是他不能承受的美丽。  
夜宵做什么好呢？利华戴亚盘算着，反正他只会做黑麦面包和蘑菇汤。他没有回头，迎着风雪，背对后方TVMK的墓碑挥手。  
你在我心中的位置，我不会让给任何人。

君と出逢うために。『我的出生，便是为了遇见你。』

FIN。

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 臥槽這首歌和初戀組（沒錯就是TVMK×利華戴亞）的相處模式真TM合拍！！抱歉講了粗口OJZ  
> 在我腦中其實就是：傢具廠（TVMK）、拉子（弗洛拉Flora）、騷粉(卡里魯Kalju）的初戀：我花（利華戴亞）。我花的初戀：傢具廠。  
> 然後騷粉和拉子只能把傢具廠等死才能和我花3P lmao!!：P


End file.
